


I loved you as Icarus loved the sun-

by memory_bees



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [18]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fluff, I don't CARE if you don't think Tim like's literature I say he DOES, Implied/Referenced Past Relationships, Literary References & Allusions, Literature, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, References to Shakespeare, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft, this is for literally 1 person, u know who u are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: Too close,Too much.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Tim Shepard
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	I loved you as Icarus loved the sun-

**Author's Note:**

> this is nonsense and soft and i wrote it in like 2 hours, enjoy.

Tim woke up to the sound of whimpering and something thrashing next to him. Despite this, he woke up slowly and took longer to process the scene in front of him. Darry, seemingly still fast asleep, pulling at his hair and twisting himself up in the sheets. The younger man frowned and gently reached for his boyfriend’s face, the dip between his eyebrows deepening when he felt how wet the skin was. It was a nightmare.

Slowly Tim pulled him into his arms, tightening around the man’s waist when he tried to keep moving. Finally though, after a few moments, he woke up. It was sudden and the force of it jerked Tim a bit. When Darry’s eyes found him, something clicked in the brunet’s mind and he hid his face in his shoulder before Tim could see the tears welling up in his eyes. One of his hands found it’s way into his boy’s hair, gently carding through the short, recently cut hairs at the nape of his neck. It wasn’t new or surprising. It was just something that happened.

They stayed like that for a long while. Darry shook while Tim held him. Vaguely he wondered when he had gone so soft. But he reasoned that he wasn’t soft when Darry wasn’t around him, so he figured it was because of him. It wasn’t so bad though. A lot of the guys he ran with talked about going soft as if it would kill you. He didn’t see the harm in it though, at least when he was with Darry. He deserved to be treated gently. Darry was his boy, after all. His sweet boy.

He heard a sniff and something inaudible come from the older man and he grunted his question. He paused when he felt Darry’s hands tighten in his shirt and he pressed a kiss to his forehead. It seemed to calm him slightly and Tim smiled into it. After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked down at Darry, who looked like he felt guilty. The thought made the taller man frown again and gently nudge his chin up so they could look at one another.

“What’s wrong, beautiful?” Tim asked, searching for the answer on his face.

The question made Darry’s bottom lip quiver, but he swallowed back the emotion and asked, “You’re not just with me out of pity, right..?”

The question made the younger’s nostrils flare and anger spike hot and red down his spine. Not at Darry, though, at his shit ex-boyfriend. God what he wouldn’t give to give that bastard a few new scars, but he pushed the thought away and just presses his forehead to Darry’s. He couldn’t think of anything useful to say, at least not on his own. So he searched his mind for something, anything, from anywhere that could soothe him.

Finally, he remembered a quote, from a play he read a while ago, and started to recite it, “ _ Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love _ .” The words were murmured and muffled against the skin of Darry’s forehead, but they seemed to work because the older man laughed, even if it was watery.

“Did you really just quote Shakespeare to make me feel better?” He asked, still laughing quietly, and God was Tim in love.

“Depends, did it work?” Tim asked, letting his smile turn the slightest bit cocky.

When he received a nod in response Tim grinned despite himself and pulled Darry on top of him, kissing him and putting as much feeling into it as he could. It made the older man melt and Tim ran his hands gently down his back. After a few minutes, they parted, and Darry’s eyes were hazy and he had a dumb smile quirking up the corners of his mouth. Tim loved looking at Darry, but this was one of his favorite sights. Darry happy and warm in his arms and it was all because of him.

“You should go back to sleep. I’ll take care of you.” Tim murmured, bringing his hand up to hold his jaw gently.

“It’s rotten work."

Tim frowned for just a moment before realizing Darry was quoting another play, he huffed out a laugh and whispered back, “Not to me. Not if it’s you.”

Darry’s eyes went soft and he buried his head into the junction where Tim’s neck and shoulder met. He inhaled deeply, bourbon and spice that he couldn’t find a description for other than  _ safewarmhome _ . Tim kept rubbing his back and for the first time in a very long time, Darry knew for a fact that he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](sunny-gnelf.tumblr.com) for more gay shenanigans or maybe shoot me a message on discord instead (Bastard Mom Friend#2371)


End file.
